


39 Terabytes of Love

by crackedcook



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, computer program gains consciousness and falls in love, hopefully itll be cute, producer falls in love with computer program
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackedcook/pseuds/crackedcook
Summary: Rin's finally managed to get her hands on a copy of a Hatsune Miku voicebank! But what will she do when the program begins to fall for her?
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Dinner and a Dream

“It’s here, it’s here!” An energetic girl with short blonde hair rushed through the house holding a package high in the air. Her brother, unfortunately in the hallway at the time, just barely managed to dodge out of the way of her scramble.

“Watch it Rin! You almost trampled me!” he shouted, but his words fell on deaf ears as she raced into her room.

Practically slamming her door from excitement, she launched herself onto her computer chair, spinning as she tore open the package. 

From within the box, she took out another. Clearly blue at one point, the casing had faded and some scratches rested on the box’s surface. Still, Rin’s eyes shone as if she had found buried treasure. She hugged the case closely and took a moment to collect herself. 

A brief moment had passed, and she began to check the contents to ensure everything was there. “Disks, instructions, and a cute little sticker! You know, from the seller’s listing, I thought you’d be in worse shape. Especially with the huge discount!”

Rin spun her chair once more, facing the computer and taking it out of standby. With the care of a tailor threading a needle, she placed the installation disk into the tower. The download screen quickly appeared and began installing the program, though she felt a tinge of disappointment as she was notified it would be a couple of hours before the program was ready.

She began to look around her room for ideas on how to pass the time, but was interrupted by her mother calling her down for dinner. She lifted herself out of her chair, patting her computer before leaving the room. “I’ll be back.”

Rin had made an attempt at pacing herself, but that plan quickly fell apart as her thoughts drifted back to the download.

“Rin, slow down before you choke,” her mother warned, “What’s gotten you so excited anyway?”

“Sorry mom.” She began the sentence with her mouth full, but a sharp glare convinced her to swallow the food first. “My Miku voicebank arrived today and I’m just excited to try it out! Len even said he’d help me add music!”

Len nodded, though he sounded a little unsure as he spoke. “Yeah, but don’t expect anything perfect. It’s been a few months since I’ve practiced and I’m bound to be rusty.”

Their mother smiled at the two of them. “I’m sure it’ll sound great, and I look forward to hearing your first song!”

The rest of dinner went as usual and ended quickly enough. Everyone cleaned up and washed their plates, with Rin rushing a little in order to get back and check her installation. As she entered her room, the download seemed to have progressed much faster than she thought it would, though it still had an hour left to go. 

She killed time by surfing the internet and listening to some music. Though unfortunately, when it was time to go to bed, the download still hadn’t progressed. With a small bit of grumbling, she resolved to leave the computer on and headed off to sleep. It was a weekend and she could bother with it tomorrow anyway.

Despite everything, she quickly fell asleep. She found herself standing in a void alone, until a voice rang out from behind her.

_“Hello. My name is Hatsune Miku.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets to know her program a little better
> 
> Just a little

Rin turned with a start, yet saw nothing in the void surrounding her. “Hello?” She called out to empty space around her. “Is anyone there?” She tested a step forward and, despite a lack of any clear ground, was able to move as if on a solid path. As she walked, a light shone faintly in the distance. She continued to call out as she began to run forward, the light growing as she got closer. “Who’s there!” As the light enveloped her, a loud ringing sound pierced through her ears. 

She woke up with a start. Her alarm continued to go off. She groaned at the light shining through the window into her eyes, and quickly shut off the alarm. 

A quick assessment of her room showed that she wasn’t dreaming anymore. Computer desk set against one wall, drum set against another, and an assortment of bookshelves containing figures and plush toys. Yawning, she pulled herself out of bed and went to take her computer off standby mode.

“Hello. My name is Hatsune Miku.”

As the desktop made itself visible, the familiar words rang out from her speakers. Shocked, but rationalizing it as something that plays when the program is opened, she quickly shook her head and laughed to herself. “Well that makes sense, then! I must’ve heard you in my sleep. Well I’m Rin Kagamine!” She scrolled over to the new icon on her desktop, double clicking it and opening the Vocaloid program for the first time. She noted that there seemed to already be a song loaded. Curious, she ran it.

"Hello, Rin Kagamine, my name is Hatsune Miku. It’s nice to meet you.”

She took a moment to register the words. Thinking that she was simply hearing things, she ran it again.

“Hello again, Rin Kagamine. Would you like assistance?”

She wasn’t imagining it. She pushed her chair back from the computer and slowly stood up.

“Rin Kagamine?”

She launched herself out of her room, rushing to her brother’s and pounding on the door. “Len! Len! Let me in!”

It took a moment, but Len opened the door soon enough. His pajamas were still on and he seemed to be half asleep. Rin ignored his state and pushed her way into his room, pacing around frantically. 

“So I got the program loaded on my computer and I tried it out, right? And there was already something loaded onto it so I tried it out to see what it was and it said my name back to me and then I played it again and it said my name again! But this time the full phrase was changed aside from my name and I didn’t know what to do so I r-”

“Stop. Breathe,” Len interjected, “You can’t seriously be implying that the program knows who you are.”

“It said Rin Kagamine!”

“Your full name?”

“Yes!”

“The one you have set as your computer name?”

“...Yes?”

“Rin. It’s a program that sings words you type in. I don’t think it’s going too far to think that it can read you computer’s name to seem more personalized.” He walked over to a mini fridge by his computer, pulling out a canned coffee. “I’m sure it’s not haunted.”

Rin sighed in relief and sat down on her brother’s bed. “Okay...when you put it like that, I guess it makes a little more sense.”

Len nodded, cracking open and taking a sip from his coffee. 

Thoroughly embarrassed, Rin jumped off of the bed and walked toward the door. “Sorry ‘bout that. You still able to help me with composing later?”

“Of course. I cleaned enough to find my keyboard last night so I’m ready as soon as I wake up.” He motioned over to his computer chair, where the instrument currently rested. “I’ll be practicing here before then. Gotta get back into the swing of things of course.” 

Rin nodded at him, and with her pep appropriately restored, skipped back to her room smiling. Checking the computer again, it seemed the “song” that was previously there was now gone. Figuring it was another quirk of the program, Rin spent the next couple of hours messing around and getting a feel for how it worked, and trying out a song of her own.

Time passed quickly and soon enough it was lunch time. Settling with a quick snack for the time being, Rin grabbed a few oranges from the kitchen and returned to her room. “Nothing beats an orange after some nice hard work!”

“Rin Kagamine enjoys oranges?”

Rin looked at the computer screen. No new song was open. Just what she was working on, and she was certain there was no mention of herself or oranges in her song. Figuring it was just another feature, she decided to humor the program. “Yup! They’re my absolute favorite!”

“I will remember that.” A moment passed and Rin went back to her orange. “I enjoy leeks.”

Rin looked back over at the computer, significantly less scared than before. How cheesy. Even a little cute that there’s so much thought put into this. “Well of course you do. You’re Hatsune Miku!”

“Hatsune Miku…”

Her voice, while still robotic, sounded quieter that time than any others. As if she was thinking about something. When no further questions or statements came out, Rin went back to eating her oranges. She was just finishing up her snack when she got a knock at her door. “Come in!”

Len walked in, finally dressed in something other than pajamas, with his keyboard under his arm. “Heard a voice and figured you’ve got the program running now. Ready to jam?”

“Well I don’t have too much right now, but I think it’s pretty good so far.” She played what she had so far, which was less than a minute’s worth of material. 

The song quickly finished, and rather abruptly in the middle of a verse. “I think I can see what you were going for. Now let’s work on a melody.”

Rin nodded, rushing to her drum set. As they played, something in the computer listened attentively, happy to hear someone else’s music once again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've stuck around to the end, thank you! All of my works are extremely self-indulgent, but if I weren't to write them as such I feel it wouldn't be as genuine. This going to be my first multi-chapter work, so I hope you enjoy as the story unfolds! Comments are more then welcome ^^


End file.
